


Privilege of Command

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Cock Tease, F/M, Femdom, Hair Brushing, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: He took a deep breath. It was as if he were hearing her voice through someone else’s ears. Picard so very rarely got to feel like this. Out of control, abandoned to someone else’s guide, forced to trust them implicitly that it always became overwhelming. He opened his eyes. Beverly was on her side, smiling at him.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Privilege of Command

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about what the dynamic between Picard and Crusher would be if they meddled into BDSM? Our Captain is very good at giving orders so my first idea was to make him a Dom, but a lot of people who have to be in charge all the time -make all the decisions, be in control of their emotions- sometimes need a little outlet. On the flip side, Doctor Crusher is always the one taking care of everyone else, and yet there are hints that she is very good at giving orders. She also deserves to be pampered. 
> 
> I hope you like it ^_^

Picard realized he was bouncing his right leg as he skimmed Riker’s report of their last mission. He knew he should go to her quarters, she was probably waiting for him. They didn’t do this often, but he never forgot the rules. He turned off the monitor and leaned back, lacing his hands on his stomach. Picard allowed the excitement to rush through him. He never asked her for this, not directly, not in words. But Beverly could tell when he was overworked and stressed. She knew what he needed better than he did, or was willing to admit out loud.

Sighing, he stood up, straightened his uniform, and walked out of his ready room. Everyone had reported to the Bridge for the night shift and wished him a good night in soft tones. The turbo lift ride took longer than usual. Picard was particularly aware of the enclosed cylinder that was transporting him at break-neck speed. He shifted his weight from his right leg to his left.

The corridors were deserted, almost everyone followed the terrain day/night sleep schedule. Picard liked to think he did as well, but there were many nights when he stayed up reading a book, asking his replicator for cup of tea after cup of tea. He had realized his sleep patterns changed while in Space, or at least that was the excuse he conjured up whenever he needed to ask Beverly for a concoction that could help him sleep.

Picard took a deep breath, his right hand massaging his neck as he rotated his shoulders. He always carried too much tension in his back, as his chief medical officer never failed to remind him.

The door chirped as he stood outside of Beverly’s quarters.

“Come in.”

He smiled at the soft, almost melodic voice. Picard wondered if she was singing to her flowers again. The door swooshed open and be stepped inside the dimly lit room. She was sitting on one of the chairs, legs crossed, her right eyebrow raised as she stared straight at him. Picard froze, the smile on his lips turning into a tight line.

“You’re late.”

He nodded. “I was delayed by Riker’s report.”

She tilted her head to the right. “And that is more important than our understanding?”

“Beverly!” Picard looked around her room so he didn’t roll his eyes.

“Jean Luc?”

Her voice was back to the soft notes he heard when she answered the door. Picard turned to find her walking toward him, worry creasing her brow. Beverly slid her hands up his chest, running her fingers across the hem of his collar, her nibble fingers ghosting over the skin of his neck. He shivered.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re tired. We can just talk. Or I can give you something to sleep—

“No.” Picard took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. “This works better than any medicine. I need it.” He looked into her eyes. “I want this.”

He saw the exact moment her comforting blue irises turned icy. “Then this will be the last time you disobey me tonight. And you will pay for your tardiness.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Beverly smirked. “Safe word, Jean Luc?”

“ _Ciel_.”

“Take off my uniform, please.”

Picard nodded. He knew Beverly would not offer any other instructions. She expected him to do the job as neatly as possible, as if she were undressing herself.

He walked behind her slowly. Her hair was soft and slippery between his fingers as he gathered it in his right palm and moved it over her left shoulder. Picard chanced placing a kiss onto her clothed back, smiling when Beverly sighed. He didn’t push his luck any further, however.

Her uniform was a one piece suit, with a barely visible zipper running down her back. Picard ran his fingers lightly up and down the back of her neck, caressing the sensitive skin. He yelped when Beverly reached back and gripped his fingers.

“I said undress me, pet.”

He swallowed. “Yes, Mistress.”

She let go of his hand and Picard found the fine zipper with no trouble this time. He pulled it down slowly. Beverly sighed when the constrictive material loosened around her torso. He licked his lips as the creamy expanses of her back came into view. Her muscles tightened and released as she took deep breaths, the sound loud in the relative silence.

Picard pulled the zipper down until the end and slid his hands inside the suit. He smirked when he realized that she had probably already taken off her undergarments. Beverly usually wore an undershirt and a bra beneath her uniform. She sighed as his hands travelled up and down her back, mapping her muscles, fingering the dips of her shoulders.

“Keep doing your job.”

Picard nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him. He gripped the open flaps of her uniform and pulled them down. Beverly slid her arms out of the sleeves, letting them fall to her sides again. He watched her strong back, wishing she would allow him to kiss and nip the delicate skin. His right hand wandered to the front of his own uniform bottoms to adjust the fabric. It didn’t do much to alleviate the pressure his pulsing cock was causing.

“You’re slow tonight. Do you need a reminder of why you must do your job right?” Beverly asked.

He stood at attention. “No, Ma’am.”

Beverly sighed dramatically, turning to face him slowly. “Get to work then.”

Picard knew it would get him in trouble, but his eyes were glued to her breasts. They were not big, but they were supple and pert, with rosy nipples that tightened into hard peaks at the slightest stimulation. It had been too long since the last time they had been together. Without thinking, he bent down, wrapping his lips around the right nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Beverly gasped. She arched into him for just a moment before her fingers wrapped around the collar of his uniform and yanked him away. Picard whined. He knew it would get him into even more trouble, but he could still taste the soft breast he had taken into his mouth, the sweet sweat that mixed with her rose scent.

“Why do you insist on disobeying me tonight?” Beverly asked, her fingers gripping his chin and raising his head until she could look into his eyes.

Picard swallowed.

“Answer me!”

“I...” His eyes wandered round although he couldn’t move his head. “I don’t know, Mistress.”

Beverly tilted her head to the right. “You like this, Jean Luc, remember? This is what you want.” She ran her fingertips up and down his right cheek. “You want to give up control for a little bit. You don’t want to be in charge, give orders.” Her wet tongue ran down his jawline. “Let me be in charge. Take care of me tonight.”

Picard squeezed his eyes shut, breathing deeply. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good. You may continue to undress me.”

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. They smiled at one another for a moment before Picard dropped to his knees. He unbuckled one of her boots and then the other. Beverly held onto his shoulders as she toed off her shoes.

Picard looked up, leaning back on his hunches as he watched her. The cascade of burgundy curls hid most of her face but he could see the smirk on Beverly’s lips. He gripped the material bunched around her hips and pulled the rest of her uniform down her long legs. The musky scent of her arousal emerged slowly from between her thighs once the suit no longer covered her lower half.

Beverly sighed as if she had been rid of a heavy weight. He looked up, trying to keep his eyes glued to hers although he desperately needed to bury his face between her thighs and lick her folds until she came on his tongue. She smiled down at him and ran a fingernail down his cheek.

“So much better when you behave.”

Picard nodded, wetting his lower lip.

“Now, I will sit back in the chair and you will brush my hair.”

She didn’t wait for him to acknowledge that he understood. Picard watched her ass bounce as Beverly walked away from him. He palmed the bulge that was growing even more insistent. The tip of his cock was leaking, a wet patch already on the front of his pants. He knew there would be no release for him anytime soon.

“Jean Luc!”

He stood up. “Yes, Mistress?”

“Brush my hair.”

Picard walked back to the small vanity next to the lavatory. He picked up the hair brush with the ivory handle encased with tiny pearls slowly, carefully. He turned the brush in his hands as he walked back. Beverly sat perfectly upright in the chair, as if being naked was a minor detail.

He ran his fingers through her luscious hair under the pretense of separating the strands. Picard had watched her brush her hair enough times to know Beverly’s curls were tough to go through when they tangled. He began by brushing out the knots formed at the ends of her hair. Only when he was sure there were no more tangles there did he run the brush through the strands from the roots all the way down.

Beverly hummed between brushes, swaying left and right, following the motion of the brush. Picard took advantage of his task to caress the back of her neck, her shoulders. He ran his hand down and traced her collarbones once or twice. She let him play. He knew she would punish him later anyway.

“That’s enough,” Beverly said after he was done running the brush through her hair twice.

He almost jumped, so lost into the motion of his task, he had forgotten where he was. Picard stepped away as Beverly stood. When she was facing him again he realized how tight her nipples were. He tried not to grin. She had enjoyed this. He was sure there would be evidence of her desire on the chair.

“I will lay down on the bed and you will spread lotion on my body.”

He nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

She brushed past him on her way to the bed. Picard shivered when her right hand gripped his hard cock for a moment. Beverly looked into his eyes as she moved her hand up and down the clothed shaft, teasing it into further hardness. Picard whined when he felt himself twitch in his briefs, the wetness at his tip increasing. If she kept it up...

“You’re not allowed to come. Remember that, pet,” Beverly whispered in his right ear, biting his earlobe.

Picard squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go through all the emergency protocols of the Enterprise. He yelped when Beverly’s grip tightened.

“Did you hear me?”

“Ye-yes, Mistress!

She hummed, stepping back. Picard doubled over for a moment. Beverly patted his crotch with a sympathetic smile before heading toward her bed. He turned to watch her lie down as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“The light pink jar,” Beverly said.

Picard nodded. He tried to rush back to her vanity but his throbbing erection restricted his movements. He leaned against the counter as he palmed his shaft, sighing at the relief the friction brought.

“If you’re touching yourself I’ll leave you like that all night.”

He swallowed as he watched himself in the mirror. His pupils were dilated, his neck flushed. Picard wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situations he liked to put himself in, but she would hear and punish him for that as well.

“Spread it all over me carefully,” Beverly said when he finally returned with the jar in his hand.

Picard scooped up a dollop of the creamy lotion with two fingers, rubbing it between his palms to warm it up. He spread most of it on her belly, watching as his hands spread the lotion. He caressed her tight abdominal muscles, smiling when he felt them relax under his fingers. Next, he scooped more lotion out of the jar and spread it on her breasts.

Beverly whimpered as he carefully lathered her breasts. He held the flesh with one hand while the other moved up and down, and then in circles. He tweaked her nipples with his fingertips under the pretense of spreading the lotion on there as well. She tried to stay still but her hips jumped every time Picard’s hands as much as skimmed the underside of her breasts.

She gripped his right hand as he moved it up and down her sternum. “That’s enough of that. I’ll turn on my back now.”

Picard nodded. He watched as Beverly turned slowly, pillowing her head on her crossed hands. He started to repeat the same motions when she spoke.

“Take your clothes off and straddle my legs.”

Picard swallowed. “Yes, Mistress.”

He toed off his shoes while unzipping his uniform shirt, sure that he yanked the zipper too hard and broke it. Picard undid his bottoms, sighing when the fabric loosened around his throbbing cock. The bulge was even more obscene poking through just his briefs. He pushed them down his hips, standing by the bed with his cock at attention. His shaft jumped when Beverly turned her head to look at him.

“Oh, you seem to be in a bit of trouble there.”

Picard blushed, looking down. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Come here, pet.”

He moved closer to the head of the bed. Beverly didn’t move, but simply extended her right hand to wrap around his shaft. Picard hissed, trying to keep his noises at a minimum. Beverly began to jerk him off faster and faster. The dry friction she created while moving her fist on his cock almost caused him to climax. He groaned when she stopped.

“Get to work.”

Picard sighed. He waddled to the other end of the bed and climbed up. His cock bobbed between his legs. His shaft jumped, the head spurting more pre-cum when he realized how swollen Beverly’s folds were.

She raised her right leg, her foot brushing the underside of his shaft. “What’s the problem?”

He almost screamed, fisting the bed sheets. “No problem, Mistress.”

Beverly hummed, relaxing on the bed again. Picard warmed up the lotion with his hands again and began spreading it across her back. She kept raising her hips, her bottom coming in contact with his shaft, her cheeks trapping him for a few seconds. Picard bit his lower lip, but there was nothing he could do to stop the pre-ejaculation her teasing caused. Beverly’s ass was covered in white fluid that trickled down in every direction.

“I see you cannot control yourself tonight,” she said, turning her head back to look at him.

Picard hung his head, his hands dropping from her hips. “Forgive me, Mistress.”

“No,” she said.

He screamed when her right hand closed around his shaft again. Picard tried to take deep breaths as she pumped furiously. He could feel how balls tightening already. If Beverly continued the rhythm...

“No!”

The hand disappeared right before he shot off. He could feel his cum pulsing through his shaft, retreating back. Beverly chuckled.

“You didn’t finish your task, pet.”

Picard’s hands trembled as he went back to spreading lotion on her back. He moved down to her supple backside, molding her firm cheeks with his fingers. Beverly hummed and reached behind her to jerk him off again, not even bothering to turn her head.

He moaned, throwing his head back. Her hand brought him to the opening between her thighs this time. Picard bit his lower lip as Beverly rubbed his tip up and down her folds. He slid between them, the wetness easing the friction. He growled when she stopped again.

“Keep going, Jean Luc.”

He was so on edge it took him a second to remember he was supposed to lotion her back. Picard did so sloppily. His instinct was now focused on releasing the pressure in his balls. Beverly chuckled. Her hand gripped him again. He tried to hump into her palm but she gripped him tighter, squeezing so hard his balls throbbed. His shaft pulsed in her grasp.

“ _Oh_... No!”

Picard groaned when he felt his balls contracts and tighten. His shaft pulsed. He hissed as his cum shot out. He knew he was climaxing but he didn’t feel it. The sensation didn’t start in the pit of his stomach like it usually did. His spine didn’t tingle. He just felt...empty...blank. He collapsed on top of Beverly, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades, kissing her spine.

“Jean Luc?” It was her concerned voice again.

Beverly rolled over, dislodging him from her back. She turned to her left side while Picard curled on the mattress, eyes closed, chest heaving.

“Hey, hey I’m right here.” Beverly caressed his face, wiped the sweat from his brow. “How do you feel?”

He took a deep breath. It was as if he were hearing her voice through someone else’s ears. Picard so very rarely got to feel like this. Out of control, abandoned to someone else’s guide, forced to trust them implicitly that it always became overwhelming. He opened his eyes. Beverly was on her side, smiling at him.

“Thank you.”

She nodded. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Beverly hummed as she touched her lips to his. Their gentle kiss turned into a furious one once Picard realized he could finally touch her, all of her. But although he was willing, his body betrayed him. She chuckled, patting his cheek.

“You need sleep.”

He rolled his eyes, but stopped it when she glared. Beverly reached for the communicator she usually had pinned on her uniform.

“Crusher to Main Bridge.”

There was a moment of silence while the message was received.

“Go ahead, Doctor,” Data said.

“Captain Picard will miss his morning shift on the Bridge tomorrow. He is in need of rest and I gave him something to sleep.”

Another silence. Picard rubbed his cheek against Beverly’s breasts. Her hand began stroking his head.

“Acknowledged, Doctor. Let me know if you need further assistance.”

“Thank you. Crusher out.”

Picard chuckled. “So, what did you give me to sleep?”

Beverly looked down at him and laughed. “Sleep, Jan Luc. I’ll be here.”

Picard closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she would wake him during the night, but this time it wouldn’t be a game. Just the two of them and the desperate need not to feel alone.


End file.
